Laisser parler son cœur
by fan2blindspot
Summary: Et si Reade entendait la conversation de Tasha et Patterson à l'hôpital. Et s'il était incapable de faire comme s'il ne savait pas. Et s'il ouvrait enfin les yeux. Ou ce que j'aurais aimé voir à la fin du 3X14.


**_OS Blindspot_**

 **Titre:** Laisser parler son cœur

 **Personnages:** Reade et Zapata

 **Résumé:** Et si Reade entendait la conversation de Tasha et Patterson à l'hôpital. Et s'il était incapable de faire comme s'il ne savait pas. Et s'il ouvrait enfin les yeux. Ou ce que j'aurais aimé voir à la fin du 3X14.

 **Histoire:**

Il était tard et la journée avait été longue et très éprouvante mais Tasha était toujours à l'hôpital. La jeune femme était rassurée de savoir que son amie se rétablirait complètement et rapidement. Seulement elle ne se sentait pas le courage de rentrer chez elle. C'était trop calme, trop vide, silencieux et impersonnel. La brune avait donc décidé de rester au chevet de sa collègue même si cette dernière dormait déjà lorsqu'elle était arrivée. A un moment donné Zapata se mit à fouiller dans son sac et elle vit Patterson bouger.  
 _-Désolé, je t'ai réveillé,_ s'excusa-t-elle.  
 _-Non pas du tout ne t'inquiète pas._  
 _-Hum ça vient de qui ?_ Demanda la policière en regardant le magnifique bouquet de fleur posé sur la table.  
 _-Ça vient de Jack en fait._  
 _-Super, tu l'as appelé ?_  
 _-Oui, on sort ce soir. D'ailleurs je comptais porter cette très jolie tunique d'hôpital. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Je devrais peut être mettre une ceinture avec,_ blagua gentiment la blonde. Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rirent lorsque Tasha acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Puis afin de rassurer sa collègue l'informaticienne lui promit d'appeler.

Pendant ce temps dans le couloir Reade se dirigeait vers la chambre de son amie afin de voir comment elle allait après cette dure épreuve mais il s'arrêta en entendant des rires. Le jeune homme était heureux que ses deux partenaires passent un bon moment. Après tous ce qu'ils avaient endurés dernièrement il ne voulait pas gâcher ça.

 _-Sinon j'ai quelque chose pour toi mais ce n'est pas aussi sophistiqué que les fleurs de Jack d'accord,_ annonça la jolie brune avant de sortir une boite de cigare de son sac à main en souriant faiblement.  
 _-Je ne pense pas que l'hôpital apprécie si je fume,_ rétorqua Patterson surprise et intriguée.  
 _-Non c'est pour Reade. Je suis officiellement son témoin,_ répondit l'hispanique tristement.

Le directeur adjoint, toujours caché derrière la porte, se raidit en entendant son nom. Il était surpris du ton employé par sa meilleure amie. Il pouvait entendre la douleur dans sa voix. Ce qui l'étonna encore plus fut la réponse de son autre collègue. Edgar comprit que la jolie blonde savait au sujet de sa coéquipière une chose qui le concernait et dont il n'était pas au courant

 _-Tash', vraiment ?_ Interrogea la blonde la regardant d'un air peinée. Elle connaissait l'ampleur de ses sentiments pour leur collègue même si elles n'en avaient pas énormément parlé et elle ne pouvait qu'imaginer à quel point la situation devait être douloureuse. L'informaticienne lui fit signe de la rejoindre dans son lit afin de continuer à discuter. Zapata s'installa à côté de sa meilleure amie prit une grande inspiration puis continua.  
 _-C'est la bonne chose à faire._  
 _-Tu devrais lui dire. Je suis sérieuse. Quand j'étais dans le coma j'ai réalisé que l'on répétait tous les mêmes erreurs. J'ai vu des choses qui m'ont fait réfléchir._  
 _-Oui tu me l'as dit. Avec les tatouages de Roman et ses …_  
Les deux jeunes femmes se mirent à rire en repensant à ce rêve vraiment très étrange.

Le policier était de plus en plus perturbé. Qu'est-ce que Tasha devait lui dire ? Pourquoi ça la troublait autant ? Après tout ils avaient toujours dialogué alors pourquoi ça serait différent ? En plus cela avait l'air d'être à propos de son mariage avec Meg. D'un côté il se retenait de rentrer dans la chambre pour demander des explications mais de l'autre il ne pouvait s'empêcher de continuer à écouter car il savait que sa coéquipière ne se confierait pas à lui de son plein gré. Reade ne la blâmait pas au contraire il voulait juste être là pour elle car il ne supportait pas de la savoir malheureuse. Tasha comptait et avait toujours compté plus que tout pour lui et quoi qu'il ait fait de mal il voulait l'arranger.

 _-D'accord, enfin réfléchis-y, s'il te plait,_ insista Patterson en la regardant d'un air bienveillant.  
 _-Bien mais c'est seulement parce que tu as failli mourir,_ concéda la belle hispanique même si elle ne le pensait pas. Jamais elle ne serait capable d'avouer ses sentiments à son meilleur ami. Elle avait trop peur de le perdre, de tout gâcher. Après tous elle avait déjà eu sa chance.  
 _-Tasha je suis sérieuse tu dois penser à toi et à ton bonheur sur ce coup. Si tu ne lui dis rien et que tu acceptes d'être son témoin tu vas devoir assister à ce mariage et enfouir ta peine. Ce genre de sentiments ce n'est pas comme un mal de tête. Ça ne passe pas comme ça juste parce que tu ne veux pas que ça soit là._  
 _-Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ? Je ne vais tout de même pas aller le voir et lui dire "au faite je ne t'ai pas dit mais je suis folle amoureuse de toi depuis des années et je n'arrive pas à t'oublier". Je ne peux pas lui dire ça alors qu'il m'a demandé d'être son témoin de mariage. Tous ce qui m'importe c'est son bonheur. J'ai eu ma chance il y a deux ans et je l'ai loupé alors même si c'est douloureux je ne serais que son amie parce je ne veux pas le perdre._

Edgar s'arrêta de respirer. Tasha amoureuse de lui, il n'y croyait pas, c'était impossible. Elle l'avait repoussé deux ans plus tôt et puis même c'était Tasha elle ne pouvait pas être tombée amoureuse de lui. Ce n'était pas son genre, il n'était pas son genre. De plus c'était sa meilleure amie il s'en serait forcément rendu compte. Quoi qu'en y réfléchissant bien certaines choses avaient changé depuis qu'ils avaient recommencé à travailler ensemble plus particulièrement depuis qu'ils savaient que Hirst était corrompues. Reade était complètement perdu il ne savait plus qui croire, quoi ressentir. Le jeune homme aimait sa fiancée mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander si c'était de la bonne manière. Même s'il avait mis ses sentiments en sourdine depuis qu'elle l'avait rejeté il lui arrivait encore de penser à sa collègue, de se demander ce qui aurait pu se passer si elle n'était pas partie ou s'il avait essayé de la retenir. Parfois il s'imaginait même vivre avec elle. Le policier était empêtré dans un tourbillon d'émotions mais lorsqu'il entendit la question posé par la jeune informaticienne. Il ne put s'empêcher de tendre l'oreille à nouveau.

 _-Je peux te demander pourquoi tu l'as rejeté lorsqu'il t'a embrassé ?_  
La brune regarda sa collègue les larmes aux yeux. Elle savait que Patterson lui posait toutes ses questions pour l'obliger à parler, parce qu'il fallait que ça sorte et elle avait raison. Seulement elle gardait ses sentiments pour elle depuis tellement longtemps.  
 _-J'ai perdu quelqu'un. Nous n'avions qu'une vingtaine d'années mais après tous ce qu'on avait endurés. Je ne sais pas si ça aurait duré mais je l'aimais comme je n'avais jamais aimé avant. Quand Reade a été blessé et que j'attendais qu'il se réveille à l'hôpital je me suis rendu compte que j'étais vraiment très amoureuse de lui et que je ne supporterais pas de le perdre. Toutes les sensations que j'avais enfouie sont revenues. Les papillons dans le ventre, la sensation de bien-être permanent mais aussi la peur et la douleur. Au moment où il m'a embrassé j'ai complètement paniqué. J'étais terrifiée alors je suis parti après qu'il soit revenu au travail il m'a avoué que ce baiser n'était dû qu'aux antidouleurs. Je me suis dit que c'était tout simplement mieux comme ça, qu'au moins je n'aurais pas le cœur brisé à nouveau._  
 _-Et tu crois qu'assister à ce mariage ne va pas le faire ?_  
 _-Bien sûr que si, je le sais depuis le jour où il m'a montré la bague dans le vestiaire. Mon dieu ce soir-là j'ai vraiment cru que j'allais craquer. Tu sais quand je suis partit pour la CIA je me suis dit que ça me ferait du bien de m'éloigner mais à chaque fois que mon téléphone sonnait je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'espérer que ce soit lui, qu'il appelait pour dire que je lui manquais. Alors oui c'est douloureux mais l'espoir c'est encore pire. Je ne peux pas retomber là-dedans donc je vais continuer à encaisser parce que Megan le rend heureux, plus que je ne pourrais jamais le faire._  
 _-Je ne suis pas d'accord. Tu es quelqu'un de génial Tasha et tu mérites d'être heureuse mais bon je pense qu'on a toutes les deux eu notre quota d'émotions fortes pour un moment alors je ne vais pas insister pour l'instant mais ne crois pas que je vais te regarder souffrir sans rien faire. Je ne lâcherais pas_  
 _-Comme si tu avais un jour abandonné quoique ce soit._  
Les deux jeunes femmes se remirent à rire puis après avoir essuyer les larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues Zapata remercia son interlocutrice. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussion la jeune informaticienne réussi à convaincre sa meilleure amie de rentrer chez elle pour se reposer.

Quand il entendit ça Reade, toujours extrêmement choqué et perdu, sorti de son état de transe et décida qu'il était temps de se montrer. Il prit donc une grande inspiration et toqua à la porte en essayant de faire comme si il n'avait rien entendu.

 _-Hey Reade qu'est-ce que tu fais là à une heure pareille_? Demanda l'hispanique en essayant de reprendre une contenance. Elle se leva du lit et récupéra son sac à main.  
 _-Je viens de terminer mon rapport je me suis dit que j'allais venir te voir avant de rentrer. Comment tu te sens_? Questionna Edgar en regardant Patterson.  
 _-Beaucoup mieux merci c'est gentil d'être là_.  
 _-C'est normal on a vraiment tous eu très peur tu sais._  
 _-J'avais compris j'ai presque dû la menacer pour la convaincre de rentrer se reposer_ , se moqua la jolie blonde en montrant Tasha de la tête.  
 _-Il faut croire que tu es vraiment très populaire. Bon c'est vrai que la journée a été longue je vais rentrer reposes toi bien surtout et je t'appelle demain,_ sourit la brune. Elle salua précipitamment ses amis puis partie car après une discussion aussi éprouvante être près de son collègue risquait de l'achever définitivement. Le jeune directeur adjoint regarda sa coéquipière partir puis s'assit auprès de son autre collègue. Dès que Tasha fut parti le sourire de Reade s'évanouit.  
 _-Tu as tout entendu n'est-ce pas ?_ Demanda la blonde de manière rhétorique. C'était plus qu'évident et même si elle aurait préféré que ça se passe autrement la jeune femme comptait bien profiter de l'occasion pour essayer de réunir ses deux meilleurs amis car elle était bel et bien convaincue de la réciprocité de ses sentiments.  
 _-Je ne voulais vraiment pas vous espionner mais quand je l'ai entendu t'annoncer qu'elle allait être mon témoin avec tellement de peine je n'ai pas pu résister j'avais besoin de comprendre._  
 _-J'aurais préféré que ça se passe différemment mais c'est un mal pour un bien je ne pense pas que Tash' t'aurais avoué la vérité sinon. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?_  
 _-Je suis fiancé Patterson._  
Quand elle entendit ça l'informaticienne comprit que ça allait être plus compliqué que prévue car il était complètement dans le déni. Elle décida d'y aller progressivement.  
 _-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. On va faire plus simple quand tu l'as embrassé il y a deux ans est-ce que tu avais vraiment des sentiments pour elle ?_  
 _-Bien sûr que j'avais des sentiments pour elle. J'étais fou amoureux d'elle je n'aurais jamais fait ça sinon._  
 _-C'est encore mieux que ce que je pensais. L'étais-tu toujours quand elle est partie ?_  
 _-Je pense que oui._  
 _-Alors pourquoi tu ne l'en as pas empêché bon sang ?_  
 _-Pour moi Tasha a toujours été une fonceuse qui n'hésite pas à faire ce qu'il faut pour avoir ce qu'elle veut. Je ne me serais jamais imaginé qu'elle souffrait autant et surtout pas qu'elle serait prête à tout pour faire passer mon bonheur avant le sien. Je suis vraiment idiot, à l'époque je me suis dit que je n'étais pas assez bien pour elle. Jamais je n'aurais pu m'imaginer qu'elle pensait la même chose en ce qui la concernait._  
 _-Pourquoi pas après tout même si elle ne parle pas beaucoup de son passé ce n'est pas un secret. Elle a beaucoup souffert on le sait tous et ça se voit._  
 _-Je le sais et je le savais déjà l'époque c'est juste qu'enfin franchement si seulement elle pouvait se voir comme je la vois tout aurait été plus simple._

 _-Qu'est ce qui aurait été plus simple et comment est-ce que tu la vois ?_  
 _-T'es vraiment une sangsue tu le sais j'espère ?_  
 _-Reade, réponds !_  
 _-Je ne sais pas en fait, ma vie, la sienne, notre relation. Si j'avais compris ce qu'elle ressentait à l'époque ou si elle me l'avait dit j'aurais pu lui avouer à quel point je la trouve incroyable. Je lui aurais dit combien j'aime son sourire, ses yeux, sa voix, son humour, son intelligence, son cran. Mon dieu je lui aurais dit que je ne peux tout simplement pas résister à son rire, que je n'ai jamais vu une femme aussi belle, intelligente, courageuse, altruiste et forte. Si j'avais su je lui aurais dit que je l'aime.  
_ Patterson sourit franchement lorsqu'elle constata l'emploie du présent au lieu du passé. Elle avait vu juste.  
 _-Pourquoi tu fais cette tête?_ Demanda Edgar intrigué. Il ne comprenait vraiment ce qu'il se passait.  
 _-Tu ne comprends vraiment pas Reade, tu l'aimes, tu es amoureux de Tasha. Ce n'est pas du passé mais bel et bien du présent. C'est pour ça que tu étais en colère qu'elle soit partie, que tu étais gêné qu'elle rencontre Megan et que tu es si mal après avoir tout entendu. Ça crève les yeux, il faut que tu t'en rendes compte et que tu agisses en conséquence parce qu'elle souffre énormément. En plus même si ça risque de lui faire du mal ce n'est pas juste pour Megan._  
Le policier regarda son amie l'air choqué. Elle avait complètement raison. Il était amoureux de sa coéquipière depuis des années et il n'avait jamais cessé de l'être.  
 _-Mon dieu je suis vraiment un idiot,_ souffla le jeune homme en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.  
 _-Non c'est faux. L'amour c'est effrayant et compliqué on se plante tous à un moment ou un autre. Tous ce qui compte maintenant c'est que tu prennes la bonne décision._  
 _-Il faut que j'y aille. Il faut que je la voie._  
 _-Attend ce soir es-tu sûr ?_  
 _-Certain tu as entendu le ton de sa voix, tu l'as bien vu, elle va mal. Je ne peux pas la laisser dans cet état. Je dois lui parler, lui expliquer._  
 _-Dans l'idée tu as raison mais tu ne penses pas que tu devrais parler à Meg d'abord en plus après cette journée de dingue je pense que Tasha a besoin de repos et de reprendre ses esprits._  
 _-Tu crois ?_  
 _-C'est ta décision et quoi qu'il arrive je la respecterais. Je comprends que ça te fasse du mal de voir Zapata ainsi mais pour l'instant oui je pense que c'est le mieux à faire._  
 _-Sur ce coup je te fais confiance._  
 _-Bien bon maintenant files il faut que tu ailles parler à Megan._  
 _-Je sais mais toi c'est bon ça va aller ?_  
 _-Bien sûr que ça va aller puis tu as entendu les infirmières il me faut du repos. Vas-y je te dis._  
 _-Merci pour tout. Sincèrement je ne sais ce qu'on ferait sans toi,_ ajouta Reade en la serrant prudemment dans ses bras.  
 _-Je sais, je suis indispensable,_ rit la jeune femme en regardant partir son ami. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais les choses allaient changer et même si ça risquait d'être mouvementé c'était un mal pour un bien.

De son côté Edgar sortit de l'hôpital et se dirigea vers le parking afin de rentrer chez lui pour avoir une discussion avec sa fiancée. Il s'en voulait énormément de faire ça à Megan. La demander en mariage et rompre à peine une semaine plus tard se révélait être complètement horrible. Seulement d'un autre côté continuer à se bercer d'illusion n'était pas la bonne solution. Ça blessait tout le monde et Meg méritait mieux que ça. Elle méritait quelqu'un qui l'aime autant que lui aime Tasha. En arrivant à l'extérieur de l'hôpital le jeune homme remarqua sa coéquipière assise seule sur un banc. Le policier s'approcha pour vérifier qu'elle allait bien. En en fraction de secondes il oublia la promesse faite à Patterson. Il ne supportait pas de la voir comme ça. Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait rencontré Zapata le jeune homme avait l'impression qu'elle était sur le point de lâcher prise, d'arrêter de se battre.  
 _-Hey ça va ?_ Souffla-t-il inquiet. La brune sursauta surprise. Elle mit quelques secondes à réagir.  
 _-Reade, je vais bien ne t'en fait pas. J'avais juste besoin de prendre un peu l'air avant de reprendre le volant. Je vais y aller maintenant,_ déclara l'hispanique en essuyant ses larmes d'un revers de la main, remis sa veste et prit son sac à main. Elle se leva rapidement dans le but de partir mais il l'en empêcha en la retenant par les épaules. Ils étaient maintenant face à face à seulement quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Edgar n'avait pas bougé ses mains et observait la jeune femme tendrement. La voir ainsi, le visage ravagé par les larmes, essayant de cacher son trouble, lui brisait littéralement le cœur. Le policier n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il ne s'était aperçu de rien. Habituellement il pouvait lire en sa coéquipière comme dans un livre ouvert et pourtant elle ne se laissait pas aller facilement.  
 _-Certainement pas il est hors de question que je te laisse partir dans cet état et ne me dis pas que tu vas bien. J'ai bien vu que tu avais pleuré._  
 _-C'est rien je te jure la journée a été très éprouvantes c'est tout,_ mentit-elle perturbée par leur proximité. Zapata détourna le regard de peur de se laisser absorber par les envoutantes prunelles marron de son meilleur ami. L'intensité et la douceur de son regard la faisait fondre, personne ne l'avait jamais regardé ainsi.  
 _-Arrêtes de faire semblant Tasha je te connais je vois bien qu'il y a plus. S'il te plaît laisse-moi t'aider._  
 _-Tu ne peux pas Reade. Crois-moi il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Alors laisse tomber et rentre chez toi pour retrouver Megan. Il est tard elle doit probablement t'attendre,_ répondit-elle avec amertume et tristesse. Elle se dégagea de l'emprise de son coéquipier puis commença à partir. Seulement elle fut vite rattrapée par son collègue.  
 _-Ecoutes je sais que tu veux bien faire mais là j'ai besoin d'être seule alors s'il te plaît ne rend pas les choses plus difficiles qu'elles ne le sont déjà et laisse-moi partir,_ déclara la jolie brune au bord des larmes.  
 _-Non je ne te laisserais pas partir, pas comme ça._  
 _-Pourquoi ?_  
 _-Parce que la dernière fois que je l'ai fait ça a été la plus grosse erreur de toute ma vie,_ répondit Edgar en parlant de leur baiser dans son appartement mais aussi de son départ pour la CIA. La jeune femme resta sans voix. Elle n'était pas sûre d'avoir compris l'allusion, pas sûre de savoir quoi en faire. Presque immédiatement Reade se dirigea vers elle puis il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Voyant qu'elle ne protestait pas le jeune homme dégagea quelques mèches de cheveux de son visage, passa sa main derrière sa nuque et l'attira vers lui pour un doux baiser. Quand elle sentit les lèvres de son coéquipier se poser sur les siennes Zapata arrêta de penser. Elle n'était capable de rien d'autre que profiter du moment. Elle sentait les lèvres de son partenaire bouger en rythme avec les siennes, ses mains autour de sa taille. Au bout de quelques secondes leurs langues se rencontrèrent leur baiser devint encore plus sensuel et profond. Edgar, quant à lui, n'avait jamais rien ressenti de tel. Evidemment il se sentait coupable envers Megan mais être avec Tasha était si naturel. Ils étaient en osmose, une harmonie parfaite qui ne demandait qu'à exister. Ça sonnait tellement juste qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autrement que de continuer. Environ deux minutes plus tard les deux jeune gens durent se séparer par manque d'air. En réalisant ce qu'il venait de se passer la jeune femme s'écarta brusquement et parti.  
 _-Tasha !_

La belle brune partit en courant puis rentra chez elle le plus vite possible. Elle ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de répondre à ce baiser. Evidemment il avait été merveilleux et pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle avait eu l'impression d'être à sa place. Seulement il allait se marier et il lui avait demandé d'être son témoin. Mon dieu mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il avait fait ça ? L'hispanique se dit qu'il avait probablement eu de la peine pour elle. Pour lui ce baiser ne devait être qu'une réminiscence du passé, un passé qui n'avait jamais vraiment existé. Zapata prit une douche et partit se coucher, toujours aussi troublée. La jolie brune ne savait vraiment pas ce qu'elle allait faire mais elle se doutait qu'elle allait devoir prendre rapidement des décisions radicales si elle ne voulait pas souffrir comme dans le passé. Elle s'endormit encore une fois en pleurant ne sachant vraiment pas comment réparé le bazar qu'était sa vie. Reade, après avoir repris ses esprits, rentra également chez lui. Il se sentait coupable. Il aurait dû écouter Patterson seulement il l'avait vu si fragile, si vulnérable en parti par sa faute. Edgar avait craqué. Lorsqu'il arriva et qu'il vit sa fiancée dans le canapé en train regarder des magazines sur le mariage il comprit que peu importe à quel point c'était difficile il devait lui dire, maintenant. Il s'assit à côté d'elle la regarda et commença à parler. Quelques heures plus tard Megan lui avait rendu sa bague et avait quitté l'appartement avec le plus gros de ses affaires. La jeune indienne avait été très triste et en colère seulement elle avait avoué qu'elle s'en doutait. Elle avait remarqué les regards échangés, la complicité naturelle. Le directeur adjoint passa le reste de la nuit à se demander comment il allait arranger la situation afin de ne pas perdre la femme de sa vie.

Pour les deux partenaires la semaine qui suivit avait été rythmé par quelques enquêtes, de la paperasse, des réunions et les visites à Patterson qui s'ennuyait fermement à l'hôpital. Tout ça en évitant soigneusement de se croiser. Au début Reade avait essayé de parler à sa meilleure amie seulement elle le fuyait comme la peste et c'était devenu très gênant. Il ne savait pas quoi faire alors il s'était également mit à l'éviter en attendant de trouver une solution. Evidemment cela avait intrigué Jane et Kurt qui travaillait au quotidien avec eux et qui s'étaient empressés d'en discuter avec leur collègue alitée. Ensemble ou séparément les trois jeunes gens avaient essayé de les faire parler seulement ça n'avait absolument rien donné. Ils étaient tous les deux muets sur ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux. Patterson avait donc décidé de forcer ses amis à se parler parce qu'après avoir entendu leurs confessions, la blonde ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ce qu'ils passent à côté de l'amour. En plus à chaque visite elle pouvait voir que ses deux collègues étaient vraiment malheureux. Le jour de sa sortie l'informaticienne avait demandé à Jane et Zapata de venir la chercher. Ce matin-là la jeune tatouée arriva la première.  
 _-Alors prête à partir d'ici ?_  
 _-Oh tu n'as pas idée quel point. J'ai eu un message de Tasha elle sera là d'ici quelques minutes._  
 _-Ça marche. Prête à mettre en marche notre plan ?_ Demanda la brune.  
 _-Absolument il est vraiment temps qu'ils se parlent tous les deux._  
 _-Salut les filles alors ma belle prête à t'échapper ?_ Questionna l'hispanique en entrant dans la chambre.  
 _-C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Pour fêter ça je me suis dit qu'on pourrait aller manger en ville. Tu sais le petit restaurant au bord de l'eau où on est allé la dernière fois, le Loeb Boathouse._  
 _-C'est une bonne idée mais tu es sûre d'être assez en forme ?_  
 _-Certaine, je viens de passer presque deux semaines enfermé entre quatre murs. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air et de manger de la vraie nourriture. En plus c'est un déjeuner tranquille au bord de l'eau pas une course poursuite dont on parle._  
 _-C'est vrai tu as raison. Ça nous fera du bien,_ acquiesça la jolie brune en souriant.  
 _-Et puis comme ça peut être que l'on pourra enfin parler de ce qu'il s'est passé avec Reade,_ suggéra rapidement Jane.  
 _-Alors là n'y pense même pas,_ rétorqua immédiatement Zapata.  
 _-Tu sais qu'on ne va pas te lâcher._  
 _-Je sais mais moi non plus. Il n'y a rien à dire sur Reade et moi, vraiment rien,_ murmura-t-elle. Tasha savait bien que ses amies ne voulaient que son bonheur mais elle n'avait vraiment pas la force d'en parler.

Les trois jeunes femmes partirent en direction du restaurant afin de passer la journée entre filles. Elles arrivèrent à destination environ vingt minutes plus tard, s'installèrent en terrasse et commandèrent à manger.  
 _-C'est vraiment sympa ici. C'est rare de trouver un endroit aussi calme en plein New York. Je n'étais jamais venu avant. Comment est-ce que vous avez découvert l'endroit ?_ Demanda Jane curieuse.  
 _-Un déjeuner entre fille après que vous ayez déménagé dans le Colorado mais avant que Patterson parte à Los Angeles et moi à Langley. On avait eu une enquête dans le coin et j'avais repéré l'endroit pendant mes recherches,_ répondit Zapata.  
 _-Ça paraît tellement loin le temps où l'on faisait tous parti du FBI, que l'on bossait tous ensemble, sans tous ces problèmes. J'ai beaucoup réfléchi et honnêtement une fois que l'on aura résolu les tatouages et arrêter tout ça je ne pense pas que je rentrerais à Los Angeles,_ avoua Patterson.  
 _-Vraiment mais tu comptes revenir au FBI ? Et ton entreprise ?_  
 _-Pour le FBI je ne pense pas. J'adore travailler avec vous mais ce job on sait toutes ce que ça coûte et j'ai besoin de quelque chose de différent. Pour mon entreprise je peux travailler d'ici et ne faire que quelques allers-retours par ans pour être sûre que tout va bien._  
 _-C'est génial je suis ravie de l'apprendre et toi Jane avec Kurt et Avery vous comptez faire quoi ?_ Demanda Tasha.  
 _-En partant pour le Colorado on a essayé d'avoir une vie normalement seulement on s'est rendu compte que la normalité et bien c'était ennuyeux et absolument pas fait pour nous. En plus Avery se plaît ici et on commence vraiment à trouver un équilibre alors on a décidé de rester._  
 _-Et Bethany ?_  
 _-On en a parlé avec Allie et elle a parfaitement compris alors on trouvera une solution et toi Tash' tu comptes rester dans le coin le jour où la force d'intervention sera dissoute ?_  
 _-Je ne sais pas. Je verrais je pense mais dans tous les cas je ne serais jamais très loin vous pouvez en être sûres._  
 _-Tu pourrais envisager de revenir au FBI ?_ L'interrogea Patterson en espérant une réponse positive.  
-Ç _a m'étonnerait franchement. C'est vrai que travailler pour la CIA n'est pas toujours une partie de plaisir et j'ai dû faire certaines choses dont je ne suis pas très fière. Enfin malgré tout ce qu'on y fait et important et ça me plaît._  
 _-Et puis il y a Reade, tu n'as pas envie de le voir se marier et vivre sa vie aux côtés de Megan parce que ça te briserait le cœur,_ termina Jane comme si c'était une évidence.  
 _-Pardon ?_ S'étouffa la jeune femme en regardant consécutivement ses deux amies.  
 _-Je suis désolé de te dire ça ma belle mais nous te connaissons par cœur et là ça crève les yeux. Patterson n'a même pas eu besoin de me raconter votre discussion que je l'avais déjà deviné,_ déclara la jeune tatouée.  
 _-Ecoutez, je sais que vous essayez de bien faire et j'apprécie seulement je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'en parler,_ répondit la brune touchée par leur préoccupation mais profondément triste de la situation.  
 _-Comme tu veux mais on est là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive._  
 _-Je sais les filles, je sais,_ sourit l'hispanique. Elles reprirent leur repas dans la bonne humeur en continuant de discuter. Néanmoins Tasha n'allait pas bien et c'était plus qu'évident. Il fallait qu'elle et Reade se parle une bonne fois pour toute sinon ça finirait très mal. Les deux jeunes femmes décidèrent donc de maintenir leur plan même si c'était risqué. Après le déjeuner elles continuèrent leur après-midi en se baladant tranquillement au bord de l'eau. Elles n'avaient pas souvent l'occasion de profiter de leur journée de manière si paisible et pour une fois c'était plus qu'agréable. A un moment donné les deux collègues s'arrêtèrent de marcher, se retournèrent vers leur amie et la regardèrent de manière inquiète.  
 _-Ecoute Tash' il faut que l'on t'avoue quelque chose,_ commença la blonde angoissée.  
 _-Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? On croirait que tu vas m'annoncer que tu as commis un meurtre et que tu as besoin de mon aide pour cacher le corps,_ blagua Zapata faussement détendue. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment.  
 _-Non mais quand tu apprendras ce que l'on a fait c'est nous que tu vas avoir envie de tuer,_ murmura Jane inquiète. Tasha les regarda afin d'essayer d'avoir un indice sur la suite des évènements et ses amies lui indiquèrent de se retourner. Lorsqu'elle vit son coéquipier se diriger vers elles son cœur rata un battement et elle se mit à paniquer.  
 _-On a pensé que vous deviez vous parler alors je lui ai dit de nous rejoindre. Je sais que tu as peur et nous n'aurions peut-être pas dû prendre cette décision à ta place. Seulement tu avais l'air tellement malheureuse ce soir-là à l'hôpital que ça m'a brisé le cœur parce que je comprends ce que tu vis. Je comprends ta peur et ta douleur. Tu es ma meilleure amie et tous ce que je veux c'est ton bonheur alors même si tu es terrifiée fais-moi confiance et écoute ce qu'il a à te dire. Parfois il faut arrêter de fuir Tasha et s'autoriser à être heureux malgré la douleur et malgré nos erreurs,_ déclara Patterson la voix pleine d'émotions.

La policière regarda sa meilleure amie les larmes aux yeux. Elles avaient raison et elle le savait mais faire face à ses sentiments n'avait jamais été chose facile pour Natasha. La jeune femme retint ses larmes tant bien que mal et hocha la tête en signe d'approbation. Elle les regarda partir et se retourna vers son partenaire une nouvelle fois. Ils étaient face à face à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre exactement comme la semaine précédente. Mais ils n'étaient plus devant un hôpital après une enquête difficile où ils avaient craint la mort de leur amie. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait aucune enquête, aucune menace. Cette fois-ci il n'y avait qu'eux. Ils étaient au bord de l'eau et le seul bruit perçu était le clapotis des vagues. La lumière du jour sciait parfaitement à la jolie brune. Reade ne l'avait jamais trouvé aussi belle mais peut-être était-ce seulement parce que pour la première fois depuis longtemps il la voyait vraiment, en étant honnête avec ses sentiments.  
 _-Salut,_ murmura-t-elle timidement. C'était le premier mot qu'elle lui adressait depuis une semaine mais elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des années. Son cœur battait la chamade et elle était terrifiée à l'idée de la tournure que pourrait prendre cette conversation.  
 _-Salut, il faut qu'on parle,_ répondit-il tout aussi doucement.  
 _-Je sais._  
 _-Avant tout il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose. L'autre nuit à l'hôpital je vous ai entendu parler Patterson et toi._  
 _-Qu'est-ce que tu as entendu exactement ?_ Demanda la jeune femme sous le choc. Elle venait tout d'un coup de réaliser une multitude de chose.  
 _-J'ai tout entendu, de la boîte de cigare qui devait être ton cadeau en tant que témoin au moment où je suis entré. Ecoute, je …_  
 _-Je t'arrête tout de suite ce baiser était une erreur. Tu vas te marier, Reade. Megan est géniale et elle te rend heureux. C'est tous ce qui compte pour moi. Alors ce que je ressens ne compte pas. S'il te plaît oublie ce que tu as entendu et rentres chez toi préparer ton mariage,_ interrompit la jolie brune. Après sa tirade elle s'éloigna de lui et alla s'accouder à la rambarde près de l'eau. Elle était incapable d'être si près de lui sans craquer, encore moins de le regarder dans les yeux.  
 _-Ça ne risque pas d'arriver. J'ai rompu avec Meg la semaine dernière après qu'on se soit embrasser,_ révéla Edgar en s'approchant de sa coéquipière. Elle était dos à lui mais il l'avait vu tressaillir. Le jeune homme posa ses mains sur les épaules de son amie puis après quelques secondes il la fit se retourner délicatement. Son visage était, une nouvelle fois, ravagé par les larmes. Des larmes probablement retenues depuis une éternité. Cette pensée, l'idée qu'elle souffrait depuis tant de temps, lui brisait le cœur. Tout aussi délicatement il déplaça ses mains de part et d'autre de son visage, caressa tendrement ses joues et tenta d'effacer les traces de larmes sur son merveilleux visage. Tasha ferma les yeux pour apprécier ce doux contact. Elle se détendit immédiatement.  
 _-Tu n'aurais pas dû. Elle est parfaite,_ répondit Zapata après avoir ouvert les yeux. Malgré ses paroles la brune n'avait pas bougé trop envoutée par la tendresse de son coéquipier.  
 _-C'est vrai que Megan est quelqu'un d'extraordinaire mais elle n'est pas parfaite. En tout cas elle ne l'est pas pour moi. J'ai rompu avec elle parce que lorsque je t'ai entendu parler à Patterson j'ai réalisé que j'avais été un imbécile. Toutes ces années j'ai caché mes sentiments et j'étais totalement dans le déni parce que je croyais que ce n'était pas réciproque. Jamais je n'avais pensé que tu pouvais ressentir la même chose que moi, que tu pouvais toi aussi être terrifié à l'idée d'avoir le cœur brisé ou même que tu pouvais avoir si peu confiance en toi. La vérité c'est que j'ai rompu avec Megan parce qu'elle n'était pas celle dont je suis tombé amoureux des années auparavant et que je n'ai jamais cessé d'aimé depuis, parce qu'elle n'était pas toi.  
-Reade, _murmura-t-elle la voix remplie d'émotion. Son cœur n'avait jamais battu aussi fort de toute sa vie.  
 _-Je suis amoureux de toi Tasha. J'aime ton sourire, ta voix, ton intelligence, ton regard et ton rire. J'aime ta ténacité, ton courage, ta force mais aussi tes faiblesses. Tu es tellement parfaite et tu ne te rends même pas compte._  
 _-Il y a une part de moi que tu ne connais pas, une part plus sombre que tu ne peux l'imaginer. J'ai fait des choses par le passé et même pour la CIA. Si tu savais.  
-Je ne t'abandonnerais pas. On a tous notre passé, nos cauchemars et nos démons mais quoi que tu ais fait je suis sûr que c'était pour une bonne raison. Je te connais Tasha et je connais ton cœur. Quoi qu'il arrive à présent on l'affrontera ensemble parce que je t'aime, _déclara Edgar en lui embrassant le front. Il continuait de lui répéter ces trois petits mots tout en parsemant sa peau de baiser. D'abord c'était son front. Ensuite se fut son nez, sa joue, ses doigts, sa main et son poignet. Il remonta dans son cou, ce qui la fit frémir, puis traça un chemin de son épaule à son oreille pour terminer par sa bouche. Les dernières barrières que la jeune femme avait dressées autour d'elle cédèrent et elle répondit à son baiser avec ardeur. Ils s'embrassèrent passionnément et tendrement en faisant passer tout l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Ce baiser était sensuel et profond. Au bout de quelques minutes ils durent se séparer par manque d'air.  
 _-Je t'aime aussi,_ avoua la jolie brune en souriant amoureusement. Elle se blotti dans les bras afin de profiter de la douceur de cette étreinte, de la paix qu'ils s'apportaient l'un à l'autre. Quelques minutes plus tard le téléphone de Tasha se mit à vibrer. Lorsque la jeune femme le sortit de sa poche elle put voir que le message venait de sa meilleure amie. A la lecture du texte elle se mit à rire.  
- _Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_ Lui demanda son désormais petit ami intrigué. Il était heureux de la voir rire si franchement et si spontanément. Il pourrait facilement passer sa vie à l'écouter rire ainsi.  
 _-C'est Patterson lis,_ lui conseilla-t-elle en souriant. La brune lui montra sont écran de téléphone et il put lire: "Comme vous aviez l'air plutôt occupé Jane me ramène chez moi. Je me suis dit que tu n'aurais pas trop de mal à trouver un chauffeur. Je sais qu'il va falloir que l'on parle alors appelle moi quand tu auras cinq minutes. En plus comme ça tu pourras me donner tous les détails croustillants. Je t'adore et je suis ravie pour vous deux. Vous le méritez."  
 _-Pourquoi ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle._  
 _-Pour la même raison que moi,_ sourit Zapata.  
 _-Décidemment certaines choses ne changeront jamais. En tout cas même si la méthode était un peu particulière je suis content qu'elles l'aient fait._  
 _-Moi aussi mais maintenant on fait quoi ?_ Demanda la jeune femme en le regardant dans les yeux. Elle parlait bien plus de leur futur que du reste de la journée.  
 _-Pour commencer je vais te ramener chez toi, te reconduire jusqu'à la porte et t'embrasser tendrement pour te dire au revoir. Ce soir je passerais te prendre vers disons vingt heure et je t'emmènerais dîner. Après tout ce n'est pas parce qu'on ne fait jamais les choses dans le bon ordre que l'on ne peut pas avoir un vrai premier rendez-vous. Pour le reste je pense que l'on avisera avec le temps, un pas après l'autre,_ murmura Edgar d'une voix douce en la regardant amoureusement.  
 _-Ça m'a l'air d'être un bon plan, un plan merveilleux même,_ répondit la jolie hispanique. Elle scella ses paroles par un tendre baiser puis ils repartirent main dans la main en direction de la voiture. Les deux jeunes gens savaient qu'ils avaient encore beaucoup de chemin à parcourir, beaucoup d'épreuve à affronter mais ils étaient désormais plus sereins car quoi qu'il se passe ils affronteraient ça ensemble parce que parfois il suffit juste de laisser parler son cœur.


End file.
